The Will of Willow
by The Tenth Captain - Sitar
Summary: A One Shot that I dug up from a few computer files from my old Mibba Account


Okay I found this little one short from my old Mibba account, and wanted to know if anyone thinks it's any good.

Pairing: Lavi x OC

Warning: Character may be OOC

Warning 2: Unedited, you were warned!

* * *

><p>"Will! Where are you!" A voice called, a red head searched with Allen as well as some cloaked finders and Lenalee.<p>

"We'll find her Lavi." Allen promised. "Like when the first time we met."

-Flash Back-  
>All was quiet in the countryside. Quiet, as in peaceful. But then again, the town which once stood, miles away from the Black Order, had been thrashed about. Humans who had survived the attack by the Millennium Earl's cursed akuma were dragging the ruins out into an old field. The Mayor who managed to survive did little help with the clearing. What he did offer, was food for the workers and encouraging words.<br>"We were going to rebuild the buildings anyway." Was one of those simple phrases, that slightly, ye still lifted the hearts of those left from the battle.

In what used to be an alley way was crumbled building on either side. But it provided enough shelter for a girl, about 18. She was living with a friend out in the village when the akuma attacked. Her friend, who knew nothing of the creatures was probably dead, trapped under the rubble.

The girl on the other hand, had Innocence embedded in her blood. A parasitic type of innocence, so the akuma bullets didn't affect her. It also meant that the girl ate a lot, as the innocence sapped her energy. In her hair, a black ribbon, which twirled her blonde hair into a pony tail. Her green eyes focused on the sun shinning ahead of her. Hoping that someone would find her. It was easier that way. She wore black boots that rain up just below her knees, a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. It was summer, after all. Scars ran up her arms, her only real fault. Her cream complexion stating that she had to be of a mix between several different races or even cultures, for the use of a better word. Across her shoulder, a thin scratch was dappled in blood.

A man, rather stout, with a tall top hat floated down besides her, seeing that they were unnoticed by the busy workers. He peered down at her with  
>an awkward smile on his face.<p>

"Dear Girl, it looks you lost someone special. A sister perhaps?"

"A close friend." She replied, rather bitterly.

The man continued. "Will I can bring her back you know."

A skeleton like thing appeared beside the Earl.

"All you have to do is call out the lost one's name and from the heavens her soul will embed itself in.. This." He gestured to metal.

The girl stood slowly, fists clenched. Nodding softly she called out. "Luci! Wait no!" She turned to the Earl, growling. "Damn you."

But it was too late. The Millennium Earl used her clouded judgment to his advantage. Across the skeleton's forehead was scribbled with the name: Luci. With it he spoke.

"Dear exorcist you are so naive. Now my precious akuma kill the exorcist and use her body as your own."

The girl hissed, pulling out a knife like weapon from a sheath in her back pocket.

But before even she could do anything a hammer slammed down on the akuma. The Millennium Earl disappearing before the dust cleared.

It revealed a guy, about the blond's age, his red head held up out of his face by a bluish green bandana.

"You should be more careful-"

"Willow." The girl dusted the dirt from her jeans. "And I didn't need your help. I'm an exorcist you know."

Besides the red head, a younger, with white haired smiled. "So are we.  
>I'm Allen Walker and that's Lavi." Allen's arm was a white claw at the time.<p>

"Finally nice to meet another Parasitic type." Willow smiled. "I suppose you two don't know where the Black Order is?"

-End Flash Back-

That was a year ago. A lot of time had passed by then. And no one knows of the Earl. Dead or Alive? A few Noah's still brought Akuma to try and destroy the Order, but with Allen's Crown Clown, and all the other weapons, they hadn't gotten that far.

"We have to find her." Lavi told Allen, before running off.

"Lavi must be worried, he and Willow are really close." Lenalee, told  
>Allen, hugging the metal armed exorcist.<p>

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend for almost a year now Lee, despite Bookman's protest," Allen sighed at the memory.

-Flash Back-

Lavi was falling head over heels for the blonde exorcist. And while waiting for her in the cafeteria of the Order, Bookman had it with the girl 'ruining his apprentice.'

"You cannot get to attached to her Lavi! You are a Bookman! We are here to record history, not fall in love!" Bookman scolded his apprentice.

"But I am an Exorcist too!" Lavi called back.

"We are leaving Lavi!" Growled Bookman.

"No!" Lavi replied arms folded, voice cold, much unlike the usually happy go lucky exorcist.

The red head's mood changed as a pale hand tapped his shoulder.

"La-La." The girl mused, hugging him.

"Come on Will." Lavi replied, hauling the girl out of the cafeteria.

And that was even months ago.

-End Flash Back-

It was an unnamed Finder's holler that made the red head run faster.

"We found her!"

Lavi tore past the trees, settling his hammer to the ground before commanding.

"Extend."

The hammer's black hilt began to extend, lifting Lavi into the air. Not far away in a muddy clearing Johnny was waving, the other members of the science department and the group of Finders crowded, shielding something from the rain.

Lavi pressed forward, landing safely on the ground besides the youngest scientist, his hammer returning to normal size. He passed his anti-akuma weapon to the boy before walking towards the crowd. There were only sullen faces in the group which parted to let Lavi walk past.

Willow was lying in the mud, her exorcist uniform soaked, mud along her cheeks. Lavi quickened his pace, dropping down besides her.

"La-La." She smiles to him, weak, but holding on. Behind them Allen and Lenalee stood, Lenalee sobbing into Allen's shoulder.

"Willow..." He gathered the girl in his arms, standing. The group rushed back to the Order.

When they reached it, the matron and the science department tried to take Willow away from the red head.

He leaned down; pressing his lips against her's for but a moment before letting her be taken from his grasp.

He looked lost, his green eyes clouded in depression. He probably would have stood there forever if Allen hadn't guided him to the cafeteria, Lenalee on the opposite side.

They sat in silence, which allowed Allen to study the older exorcist. Lavi didn't wear the blue bandana any more, his hair was flopped over his face. It was about the time Lavi and Willow had first started going out. The bandana was given to Willow, which she now usually wore to tie back her hair. Even still, the mud and blood stained cloth was clenched it his older friends hand.

-Flash Back-

A few days after Willow was excepted officially as an exorcist, she was siting, on a train, with Lavi, Kanda and Allen on their way back from some snowy mountain where innocence was found.  
>She was still cold, rubbing her fingers, red and numb with cold, over her pant legs.<p>

"You okay Willow?" Lavi asked, while Allen and Kanda slept.

She nodded briskly, but was otherwise silent.

Lavi turned to the girl, pulled his blue bandana of his head, his hair falling over in neat spikes. He grasped her cold hands in his, using his bandana like a towel, rubbing her numb fingers to warm them. She smiled and so did he.

Silence prickled around for a few heartbeats before she went to give the bandana back.

"Keep it." Lavi told her softly.

"Okay." She laughed quietly. They stared at each other, as if admiring each other's eyes.

"Willow." Lavi asked softly.

"What's up Lavi?"

"Don't leave me alone, k?"

"Promise." She chimed in return.

And when Allen and Kanda awoke, they saw Willow and Lavi asleep, in each other's arms.

-End Flash Back-

"Lavi." A voice called out.

"Lavi... Lavi!" He was shaken awake by Lenalee. The green eyed exorcist blink, his hands clutching one of Willow's own.

Then he remembered. The night before he had came into the room, and ended up falling asleep to her shallow breaths, her hand clutched into his.

"You should really eat something Lavi." The blue haired exorcist told him.

"I'll be fine, where's Allen?" He responded, not even looking at the person before him.

"He's waiting for Miranda and Kroy, they should be back from their mission soon you know."

"You should wait with Allen, La-La." The new voice was weak.

Lavi looked up slightly, to see Willow's bright emerald eyes look up at him. The girl smiled, proving that she was a fighter.

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise."

Just like all those months ago.

Lavi looped along besides Lenalee through the wide corridor until they stopped besides Allen. The white haired exorcist waved. A fake grin laced over Lavi's face. But he couldn't hid his sinlge green eye, which glinted in despair.

"Lavi don't leave!" Willow whispered, still weak even though she was stronger then she had been the month before. No one in the Black Order had ever seen the red head ever so distressed as he walked out of the Black Order.

-Flashback-

Until that day. Komui solemnly walked into the cafeteria and the frown on his face was all Lavi needed to run to the infirmary. A few others were outside, in silence.

A chair creaked and the door opened. Lavi slowly stepped past the others, his blue bandana in one clenched hand, his head down so his one eyed gaze fell over the tile floor. Lenalee turned, crying into her brothers shoulder as Lavi walked away.

Allen, surprisingly received a hug from Kanda before he walked after Lavi.

Lavi had walked out of the building, and now was resting his head against a tree.

"Lavi she wasn't dead was she?" Allen asked, a pale hand on his taller friends shoulder.

"Komui doesn't know whether or not she'll still be alive when I come back, if I come back."

"Come back?" Allen questioned.

"Yea. Panda and I are leaving. I have to finish my Bookman training. Willow is better off without me." Lavi sighed.

"Lavi!" Protested Allen, but Bookman Jr. wouldn't hear it. As soon as Bookman himself walked out of the Order, Lavi was trailing behind him.

-End Flashback-

And he would leave them for 3 long years.

It was 3 long years later. Lenalee and Allen had gotten more serious, leaving Kanda and another girl alone often. Kanda wouldn't bother asking her out, he knew her heart belonged to someone else. And with Road the last Noah, besides Allen that is, standing, life was pretty good.

The group of four sat outside the Order' building, gazing at the red sunset. Something crackled, and they all tensed, Kanda's hand flew to his Mugen.

Two people approached, one, older by the other, but not much older than Kanda himself. His red hair flopped over his face. Besides him, a boy with blonde hair, only about 10 in age skipped happily after his red headed mentor. The blonde had a blue bandana holding his hair up to neat spikes.

The blond besides Kanda looked up, standing. The red headed boy, and the blond haired girl stared at each other for several moments. The red head opened his arms, and the blond ran over to them.

After an embrace they broke apart.

"This Lavi," the girl to the Bookman, slapping him across the cheek. "Is for leaving."

Lavi flinched, touching the spot where the girl's palm made contact.

"This Lavi," she continued, standing up taller. Her lips brushed his. They kissed for several moments before breaking apart, the blond drawing her head into his chest. "Is for coming back."

Lavi grinned sheepishly, walking over to the others with the girl.

"Whose's this little guy Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"He's my apprentice. Ryū say hello to some good friends of mine."

Ryū glanced at them each, polite to Lenalee before turning to Allen and Kanda. "Pleasure to meet you Beansprout, Yuu." He grinned as the pair glared at Lavi.

"Hey!" The girl teased, punching Lavi's arm. "Don't teach your apprentice bad things! It's not nice!"

"I missed you to Will." Lavi exaggerated being hurt badly, rubbing his arm.

Willow jabbed his shoulder with a finger. "That's Willow to you."

They all laughed. Just as the sun disappeared from the sky. Clouds rolled in, leaving the group, in utter darkness.


End file.
